History Repeats: The story Of Artemis Cullen
by BrokenAngel17
Summary: Considered a mircal her whole life, Artemis is the pride and joy of the Cullen familiy. Loving Parents, and Aunts and Uncles that spoil her to death. Artemis's life was normal until she came to London to begin highschool. It was there her life changed
1. Chapter 1

She had always been the miracle of her family, there was no other way to explain why

Artemis Cullen was born. The day Isabella Cullen found out she was pregnant she went into

shock and fainted. Vampires weren't supposed to reproduce but somehow she and Edward

reproduced and the result was Artemis Cullen born July 14 2006, 6 months after she was

conceived. The doctors stared at the baby's unearthly beauty, with her Mahogany hair and the

bluest eyes any one has ever seen. With alabaster skin that made her look like a small doll

instead of a human child. She was a perfect combination of her parents with her mothers

body structure and her fathers face. A few days later returned to their house one person

bigger.

The next couple of years were an experience , no body really knowing how the little girl

would grow up. She went from infant hood to toddler hood, growing bigger and bigger each

year that passed. She had acquired the senses of a vampire but the speed, and strength didn't

come until she was thirteen. It had happened during her birthday, after being asked what she

wanted to do it was decided they would play baseball. Everybody looked worried at the

thought of playing with the girl for fear of hurting her, but after an hour of pleading they

finally gave in. The family had split boys verses girl, and the boys were up to plate first.

Thinking it would be the safest they put Artemis in the outfield knowing that they could

control were the balls were and would never hit her. Edward was the first up to the plate and

he had a smirk on his face.

" Come on daddy just try to get it past me" Artemis said with the same crocked smile her

father always had

" O I will love just you wait" Edward said mirroring her smile

Alice was pitching this game and pulling her arm back she threw the ball with all her might,

had one of those speed things been there it probably would have read 400. Edward slammed

the ball but couldn't hide his horror as it headed toward Artemis , dropping his bat he raced

toward his daughter. By the time he got there he couldn't help but gawk at the laughing

teenager who had the ball sitting safely in her glove. It took merely a few seconds for every

one else to get there and their mouths also fell open.

" See I told you wouldn't get it past me" She said still laughing

" But… how" Bella whispered

"Puberty" Carlisle said

" Of course this is the year normal humans would start maturing" Esme said

" So she can hunt with us" Emmet said

" An run with us" Rosalie said

" An play games with us" Alice said

" Hey you guys I'm rite here" Artemis said with a pout

" Sorry we just got excited" Edward said

And this is how things went for the next 7 years of Artemis's life, but it seems like every

body else 18 was the age to stop growing. She also developed the ability to read minds, and

also acquired a gift opposite of her aunt she saw peoples past and not their futures.( Like

Fran from Circus de freak). Many times because of these gifts she became an outcast and

never had friends. Now living in London, she would be starting her second session of high

school as a Junior. Although she had twenty years to get used to the blood lust, the whole

family had gone hunting the night before to make sure no accidents happened. Walking down

stairs she heard everybody in the kitchen, and knowing they were waiting for her she headed

into it.

" Well look who decided to grace us with her presence" Alice said with a smile

" Yeah well I couldn't figure out what to wear, I mean Rosie usually helps me pick" Artemis

said with a sigh missing her aunt who was in Alaska and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

" I know we miss her to" Bella said giving her daughter a hug

" Come on its time to go or else you'll be late" Edward said

" Yeah like that could happen" Artemis said rolling her eyes

" Take the corvette" Bella said

" Ok mom" Artemis said catching the keys after Bella threw them.

While in the car Artemis couldn't help but sigh, once again she was stuck going to school.

She was just learning what she had already knew, and if it wasn't for this stupid cover thing

she would be able to do what she wanted. It didn't help that she was starting off as a junior

so she had two years of bullshit to deal with instead of one. She hated that she was so small

at 5'2 the only person she was taller then was Alice. She was able to get to the school in two

minuets flat and after parking her car she headed for the office. When she go there many

people stopped and stared at her and all at once their thoughts came rushing into her head.

Wow who's the new girl

She's gorgeous

She must be a model

She'll be mine in two days

Is she real, she looks like a porcelain doll

Blocking them out Artemis couldn't help but to send a scowl to her father who had given her

his gift. She had always hated attention and tried to avoid it as much as possible. Finally at

the office, she got her schedule and headed toward her first period class which was American

history. The day wasn't too bad soon it was time for lunch and then her last period which

was English.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis nearly sighed in relief when the teacher pointed to the seat in the back of the

class. The teacher didn't do an introduction but simply told her that they were reading

Hamlet and she would need to catch up. Artemis told her that it wouldn't be a problem.

Since today was the day to read the second act, Artemis pretended to read but in reality got

lost into her thoughts. She imagined Emmet and Rosalie in Alaska hunting Polar bears,

which was one of their many reasons for the trip. Artemis imagined the pure power of her

Uncle and Aunt and the exhilaration of the hunt. She was brought out of her thoughts by

the most unusual and mouth watering smell of her life. It smelled like fire and rain all

mixed in with a little bit of kind of cologne. Looking up she saw a guy walk into class with

a apologizing smile one his face. He was extremely handsome for a mere mortal. He had

dark curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes, with a crooked smile that he father would envy. He

was 6 foot, and not extremely built but he had enough muscles( inspiration came during

Tristan and Isolde so think of James Franco.)

As soon as he had walked in all the girls sighed, but Artemis couldn't help but react

differently after he sat down rite bye her. She could feel the venom starting to gather and her

fangs break through her gums, she gripped the table but quickly let go knowing she would

break it. Artemis knew that she would have to calm down or else she would go into hunt

mode, which was the last thing she needed to do.

" Dad!" She exclaimed

" What, what's wrong" Edward said worriedly

" I think I'm going to kill some one" Artemis said nauseously

" Explain" Edward said calmly

"Well I was day dreaming and I smelled something and I think it's human and I just want to

hunt him down drain him" Artemis whispered

" Shit" Edward mumbled

" What am I going to do" Artemis said

" Stay completely calm you have one more period then get out of their a soon as possible"

Edward said

" But he would be so tasty I can see his blood and veins" Artemis responded her hunter

starting to take over

" Listen get thoughts out of your head do you hear me!" Edward said angrily

" Yes sorry" Artemis said snapping out of her thought process.

" Good we'll figure it out when you get home" Edward said

" Ok later" Artemis said

She had stopped breathing just to get the sent out of her system, and luckily this

helped… for 5 seconds. It came full blow when he leant over to tap her shoulder.

" Hey I'm Eian" He said sticking out his hand

" Artemis" She managed through gritted teeth shaking it quickly and then dropping it

" Nice to meet you, if you need any help I am a wiz at English" Eian said

Before she could answer the bell had wrung and with a sigh of relief Artemis headed out

of the building at lightning speed. Hopping into her car she made it home in a record 30

seconds flat Her restrain which had held to then finally gave out, but luckily both of her

parents were waiting, but with one look at their daughter their eyes widened. Edward

quickly grabbed his daughter. Her usually blue eyes had turned Black and her hands seemed

to be bleeding from her nails cutting into them. Her breath was heavy and both Bella and

Edward knew that they needed to get something in her system or she was going to kill

somebody. Bella rushed to the refrigerator were there was emergency pig blood. Artemis

began to struggle and a feral growl came out of her mouth. Edward had never seen his

daughter like this but cringed knowing that this was how Bella had made him feel and had

he been younger he probably would have torn her apart.

" God damn it were out" He heard Bella yell

With a slam of the door he knew she had went to get more, Artemis's struggles began to

become worse and worse.

"Jasper" he called

" Yeah" a voice answered

" I need your help" Edward said trying to keep the desperation out of his mouth

Jasper didn't answer but appeared a second late, his eyes widened at the sight of his niece

who looked like she might rip Edwards head of.

" What happened" Jasper said sending a calming feeling which made Artemis calm down

" She found something she liked" Edward said

" Not again" Jasper said shaking his head

" Was I really this bad" Edward said

" Well no but if you didn't have 110 years of experience you could have been and Bella

would have been dead" Jasper said matter o factly.

By now Artemis had slid out of her fathers grasp and was on the ground with her head

between her legs. She had hated the monster she had become and usually around blood she

was never that bad. When she was little Carlisle would take her to the hospital sometimes in

the urgent care section. She had gotten used to the blood of the people and although it made

her hungry it had never made her feral as this boy had and it scared her that she had a beast

she couldn't control. She felt a hand on her shoulder and without looking up excepted the

blood bag her mother had given to her. She cringed because cold blood was never as good

as warm blood. Her body was still shaky but with a nod thanks to everyone and headed

toward her room. It was painted purple and had fairies and moons on every wall. Unlike the

rest of her family she had both a bed and a couch instead of just a couch. She could hear

everyone downstairs debating what they were going to do with her, and how to deal with

this situation. In the end it was decided Jasper and Alice would go to school with her to

keep everything in check and make sure nothing happed. Artemis hated the fact of that she

had to have a babysitter but at the same time glad that she would have some one to talk too.

She was frustrated and usually there was only way to get out of it and since Emmett was

gone she would have to settle for Jasper. Walking onto the front lawn she called for her

uncle who was there in a flash and automatically knew what she wanted. They began to

circle each other both sleep and as graceful as a panther. Jasper went for the first attack

aiming his fist at her face, but Artemis side stepped him. She rebounded with a round house

kick aimed for his stomach but he was just too fast. The rest of the family soon gathered in

the yard to watch the spar, it still amazed them how fast Artemis was even though she was

younger then every one. That kind of speed came with years of exspericance but she seemed

to be naturally born with it. They went at each other with no reserve, punch kick sidestep

duck. This went on for nearly and hour until both finally gave up.

" Thank you" Artemis said

" Your welcome" Jasper said

Artemis didn't say another word but headed back inside to the Piano where she would most

likely lose herself for the next couple of hours. While this was going on the family all

silently agreed that they would have to figure out what was going on.

" It seems history is repeating its self" Alice said with a smirk

" You knew" Bella exclaimed

" Well not until she got into the car" Alice said

" I hope she doesn't get attached" Edward said with a sigh not ready for boys

" Are you sorry you got attached" Bella said raising her eyebrow

" Never" Edward said giving her a hug

" We'll take it one day at a time and see the outcome is " Jasper said

With a sigh every one agreed and headed inside to their respectable areas.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Artemis around three couldn't lay down anymore so telling Edward

were she was going, she went out for a run. By the time her mood had loosened she was

back in the country were her house had been. Not really wanting to walk home she slowly

walked toward the park. Once across from the park she finally felt calm knowing that by

the time she got home Emmett and Rosalie would be home. The road its self wasn't busy

but she could hear a tracker trailer coming and knew it would be best to cross now. As she

was about to cross the road she saw a small ball roll into the middle of it, and soon after a

little girl about 8 cross also. Then she smelled him, the boy that had drove her crazy and

who she longed to sink her fangs into

But as she sat there in a daze a picture popped into her head, one of the little girl dead.

Artemis finally realized the boy worried that the little girl wouldn't have enough time to

get away from the truck. In her daze she had forgotten about the truck.

" Shit" Artemis muttered

She quickly ran into the road but the truck was nearly on the girl so with all her mite she

pushed it to the side tipping it over. Eian on the other side began screaming thinking that

his sister had been smashed. When he came around the other side he couldn't help but

gasp at the little girl with her head in the shoulder of the girl her had met yesterday. The

girl was stiff and he quickly walked up to them

" Thank god Becca your ok" Eian said gently taking away the little girl. Then looking at

Artemis " You saved her I don't know how I will ever repay you"

" It's ok" Artemis said she had closed her senses off as soon as he walked near her. She

got up to leave but was stopped by a little hand looking down she looked into the bright

green eyes of the child she just saved.

" Thank you" Becca said softly

" Your welcome but I have to go, you should take her to the hospital just to have her

checked out" Artemis said to Eian

" What about you" Eian asked concerned

" A few bumps and bruises and my uncle is a doctor" Artemis said

" Ok, hopefully see you later" Eian said

" Maybe" Artemis said and walked away and once she knew that she was out of sight ran

as fast as she could home.

Knowing that her father had seen everything she headed to the kitchen were she knew that

everybody would be waiting for her. When she got their a small squeak escaped her lips

because Rosalie and Emmett were home already. Giving them both bone crushing hugs

she then went to sit next to her mother.

"So you saved the little girl, is she ok did anyone see anything" Esme asked

" No one saw she's fine" Artemis answered

" Why did you do it?" Jasper asked

" His thoughts filled my head about how much he loved her and for some reason I

couldn't bare to see him get hurt" Artemis said with a sigh putting her head between her

hands

" Oh no not again" Rosalie said shaking her head

" Yup" Edward said with a grimace

" What are you talking about!" Artemis demanded

" Well before I changed your mother…" Edward started and then went into the story

" I don't like the guy I just want to eat him" Artemis said

" That's how I felt at first give it a few more days" Edward said

Artemis didn't answer this gave her a lot to think about, looking at the clock she sighed

seeing that she only had 10 minuets till the first bell. Without a word Rosalie led her

upstairs an quickly picked out an outfit for Artemis to wear with out a word. Artemis

couldn't help but smile at her aunt who always knew exactly what to do.

" Thanks" Artemis said

" Your welcome " Rosalie said

Both women left it at that and then headed down stairs to were both Jasper and Alice were

waiting to take her to school. The ride there was silent and both "Adults" would look back

every once in a while to make sure everything was ok. When they got there Artemis didn't

wait for them knowing that Alice would end up in most of her classes an Jasper in at least

one. She sat in the back again this time with a open seat knowing that Alice would be there

to sit with her. The class soon began to fill up with everyone and once again she could

hear all their thoughts and most of them were about her.

I wonder why she's so quiet

She seems shy maybe I should introduce myself

God she's beautiful is she real

It's not nice to listen to other thoughts

The last one was Alice and Artemis looked up to see her Aunt smiling in front of her with

a grin on her face. .Silently sat down and handed Artemis her schedule, and as she

predicted Alice had nearly every period with her except for Music. That was another talent

she had acquired from her father, but she was better at singing then playing but she could

do both very well

Soon the bell rang and both girls headed to Chemistry they began to have a quiet

conversation.

" So when do I get to see the boy who stole your heart" Alice asked

" Not till the end of the day and I don't know about him steeling my heart" Artemis said

"Give it time" Alice said

" Why what do you see" Artemis asked

" That's for you find out" Alice said with a smirk

Artemis tried to read her aunts mind but to no avail she had already put a block up.

Artemis sent some curse words toward Alice making her laugh at how colorful her niece

was being. Chemistry went without a hitch and the next period Artemis left Alice to head

to music while she headed art.


	4. Chapter 4

Not really watching were she was going, Artemis ended up in the art room were Jasper was, Alice

no were in sight knowing how frustrated her niece was. When she got to art she automatically felt \

the calming effect of Jasper. Sending him a thankful smile she sat down across from him. Both

vampires couldn't help but roll their eyes as the teacher began to explain the history of art, each

already hearing it. After a 20 minuet lecture the teacher decided to give each student the option to

do a sketch or painting in the last 40 minuets they had. Jasper headed directly for the paint and paper

while Artemis grabbed a sketching pencil and a knife to sharpen it. Once it was exactly the way she

liked it she put on her head phones and lost herself into drawing. First came the hand calloused

hands that were always being used. Big yet not unattractive and probably made you feel good.

Slowly she moved up to build his stomach, flat but gently defined by the muscles underneath. Broad

shoulder that led to a thick yet graceful neck, then came the face. High forehead with that slightly

broken Roman nose, high cheek bones that led to beautiful eyes and full lashes. Lips that looked so

soft it was sinful. His hair curly and laying just over his eyes. This face that seemed to haunt her

dreams ever since she had met him. That's when she smelled it, a whiff that had come from the open

window. That smell of fire and rain all mixed into one, this time however her need to eat him wasn't

nearly as strong as the desire to be near him and have him hold her. This lasting a few seconds when

a new smell came, the metallic smell that always made her excited. Three tables down a girl had

sliced her finger trying to sharpen her pencil. Jaspers eyes widened as he watched his nieces eyes turn

black and he could tell her fangs had come out. Quickly grabbing her hand and stuff he hurried them

out the room telling the teacher quickly that the blood made his cousin sick. Taking her outside he

put her on a bench and quickly sent a calming signal through her. Frustrated Artemis put her head in

her hands, she couldn't believe this was happening. All her life she had control but the last few

weeks had been loosing it. She needed to get out of here she needed to run, telling Jasper she just

needed air he left her reluctantly. Once she was sure he was back in class she ran, not even realizing

that some one was watching her. Knowing it would only take a few moments for her Aunt and

Uncle to sense that she was gone she ran as she never had before. She could hear here father asking

were she was going but rite now she didn't want to answer so she blocked him out of her head.

Through trees, over bushes and through fields, the land scape passed and yet she couldn't stop

herself. She was finally stopped by when she found herself at the edge of a cliff. Sitting on the edge

she watched as the waves beat into the rocks, one after another slowly wearing them down. Artemis

wondered when she had become the monster who lusted after human blood, for so long it didn't

effect her very much. This boys seemed to make her forget everything, all her concentration, all

those years with her grandfather. She would fight it though, she would never become one of the

monsters she had heard about or seen in her parents memories. The army of newlings, ravage

creaters who killed so many, or the royal vampires from Italy who herded the people like chattel.

Slowly getting up she knew that she should be getting home, everyone would be worried and

wondering were she was. As she began to ran she lost herself in her thoughts and when she finally

did stop she found herself at the park. It seemed to be continuously imprinted in her brain. With a

sigh she knew that she hadn't gone home because she wasn't ready. Sitting on the swing she began

to move back and forth, the movement seemed almost hypnotic to her. She hummed the lullaby her

that her father had wrote her when she was a little child.

Child of the wind, and sea

Young wild and carefree

Little one with the dark hair

So beautiful every one will stare

Artemis was brought out of her trance by a sweet smell, she knew it was him before she even

opened her eyes. He seemed to walk cautiously, not because he was afraid but simply not to startle

her. When she felt him sit down she opened her eyes and looked directly at him.

"So my sister was wondering how her angel was" Eian said

"Angel?" Artemis asked

" She said anything that beautiful and who could move like the wind had to be an angel" Eian said

" The last thing anyone could call me is an angel" Artemis said with a sigh

" So what are you creature of the wind" Eian asked

" Excuse me?" Artemis asked confused

" When you left school, one second you were there and the next you were gone as if you were never

there in the first place" Eian said

" I wasn't at school today so you must have been seeing things" Artemis said calmly

" Your eyes were pitch black and even though my whole body told me to run away from you I

wanted nothing more then to hold you" Eian said

" But… how I mean…" Artemis couldn't put it into words

" Let me in, please …" Eian said almost pleadingly

" I can't, you don't know what your getting yourself into" Artemis said

" I know if you wanted to you could run and I would never catch you" Eian awnsered

" I'm bad for you I'm… dangerous" Artemis said

" I don't care, I just want to be with you … just you" Eian said


End file.
